Katsuo
Introduction Appearance Katuso as a 14 year old is tall, thin and muslcular.He has black hair and light-brown eyes.He usually wears casual clothes, but on battle, he changes to his Battle Suit.The Battle Suit is made up of a white kimono with a black cloth inside for the upper part. He also wears gloves specially desinged for fighting.For the legs, he wears black kimono leggings.On his feet, he wears specially desinged shoes.In his battle mode, he also has his two katanas seathed on both of his hips. As a 30 years old man, he grows a lot more taller and his hair gets longer and wavy.His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his white coat. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Personality At the age of 14, Katsuo was type of character that can make friends with everyone, and if not friendship, then at least respect.Katsuo can become angry when his friends or senseis are hurt or injured.He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends from danger. He is usually very serious in battles, and tries to finish off his opponents as fast as possible, the same as his former sensei, Sasagawa Kenshin. Katsuo is also a quick learner, learning very fast every technique Kenshin showed him and a very talented fighter, being able to fight Richard after training with Kenshin for only 8 months. At the age of 30, Katsuo's personality changes a lot.He becomes a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea.He becomes a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Katsuo also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people. Despite being one of the strongest swordsman in the world, Katsuo retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, although when fighting Kyo, he does comment on how the fight "wouldn't be too easy" even after finding out that Kyo has trained with Kenshin. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Katsuo is a very good swordsman.At first he was seen fighting with a wooden katana,but Kenshin gave him a real sword,then the 2 swords of Sadao. Sword styles: 'Shigure Soen Ryu' *1 Shajiku no Ame 車軸の雨 (Axle of Rain) - Offensive. Katsuo charges forward and attacks with a thrust. *2 Sakamaku Ame 逆巻く雨 (Rolling Rain) - Defensive. Katsuo lifts waves of water around him, and then ducks, putting his swords protectively in front. *3 Yarazu no Ame 遣らずの雨 (Last Minute Rain) - Offensive. Katsuo drops the katana, kicking it with his foot, to send it flying in a stab. *4 Gofuu Juuu 五風十雨 (May Wind, October Rain) - Defensive. Katsuo synchronizes with his opponent's breathing to evade attacks. *5 Samidare　五月雨 (Early Summer Rain) - Offensive. Katsuo slashes at their opponent, but instead of attacking, pulls out a feint. The user drops the swords and catches them with the other hand(drops the sword in his right hand, catches it with his left hand)then quickly slashes the off guard opponent. *6 Unknown, deducted to be defensive. *7 Shibuki Ame　繁吹き雨 (Splashing Rain) - Defensive. Katsuo holds the sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield. *8 Shinotsuku Ame　篠突く雨 (Pelting Rain) - Offensive. Katsuo uses the blade of the sword to cut around the bearer. *9 Utsushi Ame 'うつし雨 (''Duplicate Rain) - Offensive. Katsuo makes a tidal wave with his sword and, while his opponent is distracted by his reflection, he attacks from above. *10 '''Scontro di Rondine 燕特攻 (Clash of the Swallow) - Offensive. A tidal wave of Water surrounds Katsuo while he charges,. *11 Beccata di Rondine 嘴の燕 (Swallow's Beak) - Offensive. Katsuo thrusts his blades multiple times with his hands. *'Aggregate Art: Jiunoka' 時雨之化 (Rainy Metamorphosis) - Defensive + Offensive.Katsuo combines all his forms to strike moving objects with rain flames, causing them to slow down to the point that they appear to be frozen in place. *12 Sadachi: Kirisame (Brazen Left Blade: Drizzle)- Offensive. Katsuo uses the left sword to attack with multiple compressed airwaves which can cut the enemy into pieces and "Sniff" out an enemy, making this perfect against illusionists. *12 Udachi: Kirisame ''(Brazen Right Blade: Drizzle)''- Identical to Sadachi: Kirisame, this attack is different in that the waves are shaped like hawks and can track an opponent who has been "Sniffed" by the first attack. 'Mizu Mizu' 1.Ground Slash - Katsuo releases a huge ground water slash 2.Umi no Ryu(Sea Dragon) - Katsuo releases a huge jet of water that takes the shape of a dragon. 3.Snake's Defensive Formation - Katsuo stabs his swords in the ground and lot of water snakes emerge from the ground and protect him. 4.Taka Gari(Hawk Hunt) - Katsuo releases a lot of water slashes in the shape of hawks. 5.Tora Kamu(Tiger's Bite) - Katsuo releases a jet of water that takes the shape of a tiger and bites his opponent. 6.Gorira Punch - Katsuo releases a jet of water that takes the shape of a gorilla that punches his opponent. 7.Boar's Headbutt - Katsuo releases a wave of water in the shape of a boar's head that hits his enemies and has the force to break bones. 'Mizu Mizu Ougi' 1.Drop of Water - Katsuo creates an artificial rain and is able to feel everything the drops of water touch. 2.Gigant Blade - Katsuo creates a huge blade of water. 3.Rashomon - Katsuo stabs his swords in the ground and creates a huge gate of water to protect himself. 4.Last Stand:Last Blade - Katsuo is able to use Keigo's last technique, but only at 20% of its true strenght.Katsuo creates a large blade of water and fires it at his opponent. 5.Triple Rashomon - Katsuo creates 3 huge gates of water instead of only 1. Endurance The main problem of Katsuo in a battle is his endurance.This thing is probably the only one that really makes him different from Kenshin. When Katsuo takes damage early in the battle, he usually losses, however when he is 30 years old things seemed to have changed since he took a lot of damage and was still able to fight at full power. Weapons Since he is a swordsman, Katsuo uses swords when he is fighting. Katsuo was first fighting with a wooden katana, then with a normal katana and now he is fighting with the 2 swords of Sadao, Jirou and Kojirou. History Quotes Katsuo:*dead serious face*''Did you said anything about my masters?'' Category:Male Category:Espada pirates Category:Swordsman